


My Finny.

by BloomingSnow



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay, M/M, World War II, and Gene is just a mess for fnny, gene is so in love, gene loves finny, no one gets pushed out of a fucking tree AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSnow/pseuds/BloomingSnow
Summary: A train of thought Gene has about Finny.How he looks. How he's so in deep.He's thinking about Finny. Like he always does.





	My Finny.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1:30 AM, just Gene thinking about Finny.

I don’t know what it’s about.  
He’s like a void that sucked me in.  
I’m so in deep.  
His hair curly.  
His skin golden.  
His eyes green.  
Finny.  
He has a certain smell to him,  
Innocence,  
Carefree-ness,  
Is that even a word?   
It doesn’t matter with him.  
He pulled me in.  
I enjoy his company.  
More than I would like.  
More than I would like to admit, at least…   
I know it’s not right but he makes me see stars.  
The sun is nothing compared to him.  
Finny _is_ the sun,  
And I just want to lay and soak him in,  
All of him,  
Every freckle,  
And every smile,  
And all those sparks of happiness he has in his eyes.  
Because all those make him into…   
Finny.  
My Finny.


End file.
